


Vanguard's Respit

by Crabby_Scott



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mind Meld, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/Crabby_Scott
Summary: Humans aren't as attuned psychicly as Awoken or Exos--even a powerful Warlock like Ikora Rey can't exactly create a form or harness her energy like her lovers can.But that doesn't make intimate times with them any less fulfilling.





	Vanguard's Respit

"Ikora, you are beautiful."

Zavala ran his hands over her torso and relished in how she shuddered under his cool touch. It was very different from Cayde's warm silicon hand that caressed her thigh and his fingers that pumped in and out of her.

"You're quite the site yourself, Big Blue," Cayde said from over her shoulder. He grabbed one of Zavala's hands with his free hand--Zavala gasped feeling the spark of Cayde's Solar energy against his own Arc--and he moved Zavala's hand to replace his own at Ikora's entrance. She gasped at the sudden cool feeling and arched her back.

"Boys please," Ikora said breathlessly, "We're all pretty. Now can we--ah!"

Cayde cut her off with a gentle nip to her already hickey-peppered and sensitive neck. Zavala chuckled deeply and shifted closer to her. She was leaned back against Cayde who leaned back on the headboard of their bed. He he pressed his palms to her inner thighs, stopping her hips from chasing Zavala's fingers as he pulled his hand away.

The absence was short lived though as Zavala shifted closer still and lined himself up, pushing the tip of his cock against her folds. Cayde squirmed slightly behind her, feeling his lovers' arousal mixing with his own (Arc, Void, and Solar twisting together). Ikora bit her lip, trying and failing to keep quiet as Zavala thrust gently.

"Let me help you with that," Zavala murmured. His kissed her deeply and bottom out with a final snap of his hips, covering her moan with his lips.

Ikora slung her arms around Zavala's neck and held him close, even as he head dropped back against Cayde's chest. She let out as a soft sound as Zavala moved, starting with slow, shallow thrusts. Zavala watched her face for a moment before his glowing eyes flicked up to meet Cayde's. The Exo raised an eyebrow, hands still on Ikora's legs and chest heaving slightly from the buildup of his and own and the others' feelings.

Zavala let out a sound of surprise as her felt phantom hands trace down his sides before gripping his ass and pulling him close, forcing him deeper into Ikora.

"Ah--fu--please," she stuttered out.

"Don't keep our dearest waiting, Zavala," Cayde said, dragging his Solar hands up Zavala's back.

Cayde could feel Zavala's Arc energy tremble at that. He picked up his pace and Cayde reveled in the strained sigh that came from Ikora as she got the sweet friction she was begging for. Zavala's hands were on the headboard on either side of Cayde's head, so Cayde move his hand (his real one, his psychic ones were still busy stroking Zavala's body) from Ikora's thigh to her clit, rubbing it gently. Her hips canted up and she let out a high keen.

Zavala's pace quickened, still using shallow thrusts, he fucked her deep and hard. A contrast to the soft kisses he placed up the curve of her breasts and over her collar bone. It was all he could do to cover the sounds that wanted to leave his throat as Cayde's phantom hands slipped down his hips and stroked the inch or so of his dick that wouldn't fit. That plus the warm tightness of Ikora was putting him close. He knew Cayde knew this.

"Hey Ikora, want to see something cool?" Cayde asked, as if he hadn't done this enough times before. Even though her bodily bliss, Ikora let out a small laugh.

"Do tell, my love."

Cayde moved his free hand and pulled Zavala into a kiss as he pressed his temple to Ikora's. And just like that they three of them were feeling as one--Zavala's lips were on Cayde's but Ikora felt them too. Cayde was stroking and fondling Zavala with one set of hands but Ikora felt another kneading her breasts. She rocked forward, meeting Zavala's thrusts and Cayde's fingers as she felt her orgasm rise and tighten in her gut.

"Cayde, Zavala," she panted their names until her voice was high and her legs tightened around Zavala's hips, her body shaking as she climaxed.

"Fuck." Cayde'd head slammed back against the headboard as waves of pleasure and Void energy washed over him, bringing him to his climax as well, which felt like a burst of sunlight against Zavala's psyche. The Titan grunted with his last few, hard thrusts as he came, Arc rippling and making Cayde whimper and grip Ikora's hips tightly.

The three of them lay against each other, panting lightly, until Ikora squirmed between them.

"So warm," she mumbled as Zavala rolled off her and she moved off of Cayde so that the three of them could slip off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read! i really want to write more about these three and i want to do another three chapter fic w/ each chapter looking at each of their relationships (cayde/zavala, zavala/ikora, ikora/cayde) but i'm at a loss as to what to actually write--specific domestic scenes? general "big picture" about how they are? something dramatic in the field of battle? more smut??
> 
> if anyone has any imput on that i'd love to hear it! thanks again!


End file.
